Serpent Lords of Acrabia
Before the Glacier Age Nara was a very different planet from what we know today. All of the continents were submerged under water except for Orbis. The continent of Orbis at one time was much larger than what it currently is. Scientist from the University of Orbisian Intellects believe that during this the glacier age a time period was known a BCK. Around 100,000,000 BCK the first lifeforms begin to populate Nara. These life forms were reptilians who lived in the vast and large ocean who eventually grew gills that were able to breathe oxygen. The first reptiles begin to populate the planet for nearly 100 million years these creatures ruled the planet. One of the more sophisticated Reptilians began to build the first known civilization. These reptilians where known was the Pythonians. They were rather tall standing at 7-8 feet average. Their eyes were a crimson red or a dark glowing yellow. There skin was blue mixed with black and they had a rather long protruding snake tail from the back lingering about 4 feet away from their body. There mouth had only two front teeth and a large snake like reptilian tongue that has sharp teeth laid on its front. These teeth being only an inch long are to be believed as Sharp as razors. These Reptilian peoples began to build great cities in the jungles and large temples in the vast open deserts of what is now modern day Acrabia. it is believed that these reptilians ruled the known world for millions of years. Taking time to study the arts of astronomy and industrial architectural building. However By the year of 17,000 BCK Pythonion astronomers began telling the kings and shamans of a great catastrophe arising. The planet has been moving farther away from the sun for millions of years. It is being pulled by another large dark red planet nearby. The farther the planet is pulled away from its base location the colder the winters will become. Jungles will soon begin to die. Floods will plague the continent. Entire cities will be destroyed by famine,disease,war and suffering. With all of this being foretold by the Astronomers many of the shamans ordered for a grand meeting for the future for the species as a whole. no matter what differences or wars divided the Pythonions all followed the wisdom of the Holy Astronomers and none dared to question there divine rule. not even the most powerful kings and Shamans. The Astronomers decided the warmest place for the species to relocate was to move to the far Western Deserts of The continent. From there they would dig underneath the ground and build huge cities underneath the sands to keep them warm for the upcoming apocalyptic event. For nearly 2,000 years millions of Pythonions toiled away working non stop for the upcoming apocalypse. Millions Of pythonions died due to the sheer amount of work and pain educing toiling they endured. By the time 15,000 G.A hit most of the pythonions had successfully built and underground kingdom safe from the large glaciers. The shaman's gathered for a ritual to cast a position capable of slowing down the ageing process of the pythonions. All came to the the ceremony one by one drinking from the odd silver like liquid in a large marble bowl. The shamans casted their final spells before all went dark and silent for nearly 10,000 years no Pythonian was ever seen again.... The year IS 5,854 M.A and the spell has worn off. Out of the millions of pythonions who drank from the liquid only about 300,000 survived. As they awoke a vast hunger overtook them. They began to feast on their dead brothers and sisters whose corpse had still not fully decade from the spells. Soon they gathered their weapons and ventured out to find the land they were in was jungle. And only a few miles away was a breach teaming with fish and life. They began to set up a small village near the water named Pyra. In honor of the Grand Shaman who initiated the spell for a new journey. for the pythonions the sand was warm enough for the females to lay their eggs. and nearby the beach was a small forest of palm trees. With the few resources given to them the small village quickly became a metropolis of trade and wonder. Soon nine great temples were ordered to be built by the shaman's to give homage to the Nine Fangs. However one problem arose. The population was too small to divert a workforce for such a large building process. And the access to stone was limited. However recently the Pytohions gained contact with a small tribe of humans. Who were willing to trade information on large tribes location in return for the trade of materials such as wood and fish. The Smaller tribe informed the pythonions of Large Zorian tribes on the coastline of Acrabia and near the border ranges meeting the lush plains of Orbis. The Pythonions begin their great conquest building a large slave empire. They began to conquer village by village enslaving the men and eating the women and children who were to weak to work. For nearly 100 years the pytohions lived off of human labor and continued to spread like wildfire across the deserts. Many of the Central Tribes of orbis nicknamed them "The Serpent Lords". However the year 5,700 B.T had come and with it a large foreign army of Golden Plated creatures. Reports came flooding in from Tribal scouts that these creatures had began to destroy the some of the largest of Zorian Tribes conquering them one by one. These people where the Tarri. The Tarrian Army being lead by Tridones The Great. Had conquered almost all of the Northern and Western half of Acrabian within the span of a year. and now he and his forces had siege Pyra. The battle was fought long and hard nearly 150,000 Pythonions VS 600,000 Tarri. But in the end it was useless the Tarri were well trained,had better armor,equipment,leadership and were masters at singing. The Last Pyuthonion Shaman was killed at Pyra but Tridones and then end of Pythonion culture and magic had seen its last breath. Reports of small dens of Pythonians surviving have occured . In 676 D.T.R it was believed a Pythonian had served in Titus's legions. However many believe those story as legends from drunkard taverns men.